A legkisebb
by Solyom2
Summary: Dewey egyik reggel összeveszik bátyjaival, majd baleset éri őt.
1. Chapter 1

A legkisebb

A reggeli nap sárgán világította meg a házat. A szoba ablakán a nap csak egy vékony csíkban sütött be,de ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy megvilágítsa a helyiséget. Három alakot lehetett kivenni az ágyakban. A legnagyobb a saját ágyában feküdt, a másik kettő egy jóval nagyobb közösben. Az egyik a takarót félig a fejére húzta,csak a barna haját lehetett látni. Mellette a másik kezében görcsösen szorította maciját,a kis orrán keresztül halkan szuszogott. Hétköznapokon anyjuk már rég felkeltette volna őket,de most aludhattak. Szombat reggel volt.  
A legidősebb fiú feje megmozdult és lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Egy ideig csak álmosan bámulta a plafont, majd hirtelen felült és a szekrényen álló órára nézett. Pár perce múlt hét óra.  
-Malcolm,Malcolm. -mondta és meglökte a közelebbi testvére vállát.  
-Mi?Mi van már?-motyogta és lehúzta a fejéről a takarót.  
A másik válaszul az órára egy pillanat alatt éberré vált.  
-Késtünk. A fenébe .Na mindegy, anyuék még biztos alszanak. -mondta Malcolm miközben mindketten kimásztak az ágyból. Eleve utcai ruhát viseltek, ezzel már nem kellett pocsékolniuk az időt.  
-A biciklik?A csomagok?-kérdezte miközben felhúzta a cipőjét.  
-Nyugi,minden elő van készítve. -válaszolta Reese arcán ravasz mosollyal.  
-Oké,akkor mehetünk!Vigyázz,Deweyt nehogy felébreszd. - Kinyitották az ajtót, és átsettenkedtek a nappalin ki az udvarra.  
Dewey ajtó nyitódásra ébredt. Megdörzsölte a szemét és az oldalára fordult.  
-Biztos anyuék. -gondolta,de meglátta a két üres fekhelyet. Felpattant és az ajtóhoz ment, kihajolt és meglátta a nyitott hátsóajtót és halk beszélgetést hallott. Hangtalanul átfutott a nappalin az udvarra.  
Malcolm és Reese épp két terjedelmes hátizsákot vett a hátára.  
-Mit csináltok?-kérdezte Dewey. A két fiú összerezzent, csak most vették észre kisöcséjüket.  
-Dewey azonnal húzz vissza aludni!-szólt rá fojtott hangon Reese.  
-Nem. Várjatok meg! -mondta.  
-Maradj már csöndben,felébreszted anyut. -szólalt meg Malcolm. De Deweyt ez teljesen hidegen hagyta.  
-Én is menni akarok!-kiáltotta.  
-Nem! Kis pisis vagy!Fogd már fel végre, hogy utálunk!Tűnj innen! -mondta türelmét vesztve Malcolm.  
-Mi ez a hangzavar?-hangzott egy női hang belülről.  
Malcolm és Reese ijedten felnéztek. Reese feje elvörösödött, ököllel arcon ütötte és fellökte Deweyt aki a betonra zuhant. Ezután biciklire pattantak és mikor anyjuk kiért már csak azt láthatta, hogy befordulnak a sarkon.  
Deweynak könny szökött a szemébe és sírni kezdett,orrából ömlött a vér.  
-Dewey!-kiáltott Lois és odarohant hozzá. Felemelte a földről bekísérte a konyhába és leültette.  
-Hal!Hal gyere gyorsan! -elővett egy zsebkendőt és odaadta a kisfiúnak. -Nincs semmi baj,tartsad. -próbálta nyugtatni.  
-Mi történt?Mi az?-kérdezte Hal mikor bejött a konyhába. -Úristen!-rohant oda a fiához.  
-Reeseék…megütöttek.-szipogta.  
-Semmi baj,semmi baj. -simogatta meg a fejét.  
Pár perc múlva elállt az orrvérzése de Dewey tovább szipogott. Anyja elé tett egy tál gabonapelyhet.  
-Egyél,ez a kedvenced.  
Dewey a pizsamája ujjába törölte az orrát és lassan enni kezdett.  
-Hova mentek Reesék? -kérdezte az anyja.  
-Nem tudom. -vonta meg a vállát.  
-Hát remélem,hogy nem messzire mert mikor visszajönnek, akkor lesz okuk…  
-Drágám! Nyugodj meg,van még időnk kitalálni valami megfelelő büntetést. Csak ne siessük el a dolgot.

Dewey befejezte a reggelijét, felállt, leült a kanapéra, bekapcsolta a TV-t és csöndben nézte a Spongyabobot.  
A két szülő a konyhából nézte.  
-Hal,beszélj vele.Délelőtt be kell mennem dolgozni nem tudok itthon vigyázni rá.-szólt Lois.  
-Nem tudnál kivenni egy szabadnapot?-ráncolta a homlokát.  
-Menj már oda. -szólt rá a felesége.  
-Jól van na,megyek,megyek.  
Odament és leült fia a kanapéra.  
-Spongyabobot nézel. Ezt szereted nem?-kérdezte.  
-Aha.-Dewey bólintott és továbbra is mereven bámulta képernyőt.  
Apja vállára tette a kezét és rámosolygott.  
-Ne szomorkodj már!  
-Elegem van Reeseből és Malcolmból!-mondta dühösen. -Folyamatosan csak piszkálnak és megvernek,két idióta.  
-Ne foglalkozz velük.-legyintett Hal.  
-De apu, mindig eltörik minden játékomat. A múltkor is széttépték a plüssállatomat és berakták a takaróm alá. Aztán kiröhögnek amikor sírok. Hogy lehet ezzel nem foglalkozni?  
Mindkét szülő jól emlékezett erre az egyik kedvenc játéka volt,este órákon át sírt, mire sikerült rávenniük, hogy elaludjon. Persze utána Reese és Malcolm megkapta a büntetést,de hát ez nem sokat számított.  
-Tudod mit!Amúgy is el kellene mennem a barkácsboltba. Nem jössz velem. Társasággal mindig viccesebb.  
-Hát. Nem is tudom. -habozott Dewey.  
-Lehet, hogy útközben még megállunk egy-két helyen. Mondjuk a fagyizóban. -tette hozzá.  
-Oké menjünk.-állt fel gyorsan Dewey.  
-Remek!Menj öltözz át!-nevetett.

-Kész vagyok!-jött ki a szobájukból Dewey.-Mehetünk.  
-Gyere!  
Beült a hátsó ülésre,Hal bekötötte őt,majd maga is beszállt, elindította a motort és a kocsi kigördült az úttestre. Dewey az ablakhoz nyomta az arcát és így nézte ahogy eltávolodik mögöttük a házuk.

Boldogan üldögélt és figyelte ahogy elsuhannak mellettük a házak, a fák, a gyalogosok. Nem érdekelte se Malcolm,se Reese. Most csak azon járt az esze, hogy milyen fagylaltot kérjen.  
Az autó lassított ahogy megálltak egy kereszteződésnél. Hal halkan dúdolt magában és ujjaival dobolt a kormányon, miközben várta, hogy a lámpa zöldre váltson. Hirtelen motorzúgást hallott mögülük,majd a fékek csikorgását. Felnézett a visszapillantó tükörbe, egy száguldó sötétkék kocsit látott maguk mögött. De mielőtt észbe kaphatott volna, amaz teljes sebességgel az autó hátuljába csapódott.


	2. Chapter 2

Hal égető fájdalmat érzett a homlokán. Mi a franc történt? –gondolta. Kintről mintha emberek kiáltozását hallaná. Érezte, hogy valami meleg lefolyik a homlokán. Odanyúlt, de rögtön visszarántotta a kezét amint belenyúlt a sebbe.  
- Jól van? Nem sérült meg?  
A baloldalon egy férfi nézett be a törött ablakon keresztül. Hal felemelte a fejét. Már látta mitől vérzik, az ütközéskor beütötte a fejét a kormánykerékbe.  
- Kihívtuk a mentőket. Mindjárt itt lesznek. – mondta a férfi.  
Hal hátranézett. A kocsi hátulja összetört és az ütközés erejétől az elülső üléseknek torlódott. Elállt a lélegzete, úgy érezte mindjárt elájul.  
- Dewey! - kiáltott. Semmi válasz. – Dewey!  
- Van még benn valaki?- kérdezte a férfi és kirántotta az ajtót.  
- Igen, a fiam. - válaszolt Hal elcsukló hangon.  
Nem foglalkozott se a fájdalommal, se a körülötte lévő emberekkel. Benézett az ülése mögé és meglátta fiát. Dewey teste a vezető üléshez préselődött. Megpróbálta kihúzni kisfiát, de Dewey a roncs közé szorult.  
- Jöjjön segítsen! - intett az autó mellett álló férfinak. - Húzzuk előre az ülést!  
A férfi behajolt a kocsiba és mindketten megfogták a támlát. Fogcsikorgatva próbálták megmozdítani, de nem sikerült. Hiába is próbálkoztak. Ott van előtte a fia, és ő semmit se tehet.  
-A büdös francba! - ordította Hal. Remegő kézzel törölte meg a szemét. - Jaj, istenem. Mit csináljak. - tette hozzá halkan  
Ekkor hallották meg a szirénázást. A két mentőautó épp most fordult be a sarkon és megálltak a roncsok mellett. A fehéringes mentősök leszálltak és a járművekhez rohantak. Hal odafutott egyikükhöz.  
- Nyugalom, uram - állította meg egy kopaszodó mentős miközben előszedte felszerelését. - Azonnal ellátjuk a sebét, de először…  
-A fiam beszorult a kocsiban! Ne velem foglalkozzon!- vágott közbe Hal .  
Steve, gyere. - szólt hátra egyik kollégájának és Hal összetört autójához futottak. A mentős benézett a kocsi belsejébe.  
- Le kell vágnunk az ülés támláját hogy hozzáférjünk. - mondta kollégájának.  
Megyek. - válaszolt Steve és visszarohant a mentőhöz.  
- Nyugodjon meg. Nem lesz semmi gond. - fordult hátra Halhez, aki bólintott de tekintete a távolba meredt.  
Térde remegett,homlokát kiverte a verejték. Hallotta a körülötte lévő emberek hangját, de mintha több kilométerre lettek volna tőle. Könnyes szemmel nézte ami történik, de nem bírta elhinni. Ez egész egyszerűen nem történhetett meg velük. Lehetetlenség. Szólnia kell Loisnak.  
A férfi aki az imént segített neki,most zavartan állt az út szélén.  
- Bocsánat. - ment oda hozzá Hal. – Elkérhetném a telefonját egy hívásra?  
Persze, igen. – bólintott és belenyúlt a zsebébe. – Tessék. – nyújtotta át.  
Remegő ujjakkal ütötte be a Lucky Aide számát.

Az üzletben éppen reggeli csúcsforgalom volt. A pénztárak előtt tömött sorokban várakoztak a vevők, az alkalmazottak fel-le rohangáltak, igyekezve kikerülni a vásárlókat. Craig éppen egy doboz üdítőt helyezett el a raktár polcain mikor meghallotta a telefon csörgését.  
- Jó napot, Lucky Aide! Miben segíthetek?-szólt bele a kagylóba.  
- Craig, te vagy az? – kérdezte Hal a vonal túloldalán. Craig hallotta Hal hangjában a kétségbeesést.  
- Helló Hal! Mi a baj? Olyan…  
- Figyelj! Ütköztünk az autóval. Dewey megsérült, a mentősök most próbálják kiszedni a kocsiból. Mondd meg Loisnak hogy, azonnal jöjjön a kórházba, Deweyt is oda viszik. – hadarta.  
Craignek egy pillanatra a lélegzete is elállt. – A… Azonnal szólok neki. – nyögte ki végül.  
Letette a telefont és kirohant a raktár ajtaján.  
- Nem tudod merre van Lois? – állította meg egyik kollégáját.  
- Azt hiszem a konzerveket pakolja fel a ért?  
Épp csak, hogy befejezte a mondatot, Craig már rohant is. A sarkon nekiment egy bevásárlókocsinak, de szó nélkül futott tovább.  
- Craig, hova rohansz? – csodálkozott Lois mikor látta a felé rohanni a testes férfit.  
Mikor Craig megállt, látszott rajta, hogy alig kap levegőt.  
- Azonnal… - mondta két levegővétel között – Be kell menned… a kórházba… Hal karambolozott… és Dewey… megsérült… a mentősök… már kint vannak.  
Lois kiejtette a kezéből a húskonzerveket amik szétgurultak a földön. Másodpercekig csak dermedten nézte Craiget.  
- Úristen. – suttogta. – Szólnom kell a főnöknek, hogy megyek. – mondta már hangosan.  
- Majd én szólok neki, te csak menj. – legyintett Craig.  
Lois hátrarohant, felkapta a táskáját és egy perc múlva már az üzlet parkolójában volt.

- Köszönöm. – mondta Hal és visszaadta a mobilt a férfinak  
A mentősöknek sikerült levágniuk a sofőrülés támláját, és most hozzáférhettek Deweyhoz . A kopaszodó mentős benyúlt, kiemelte a kisfiút és a kocsi mellett álló hordágyra fektette. Hal a hordágyhoz lépett, hogy láthassa fiát.  
Dewey eszméletlenül feküdt az ágyon. Fején egy vékony sebből szivárgott a vér és folyt végig a füle mellett. Az egyik mentős megfogta a nyakát:  
- Nagyon gyenge a pulzusa. Gyorsan be kell vinnünk. – mondta.  
Deweyt a mentőautóhoz tolták és óvatosan berakták.  
- Jöjjön! – intett a mentős Halnek, aki gyorsan felkapaszkodott.  
A mentős bezárta mögöttük az ajtót és hangos szirénázással végig száguldottak az utcán a kórház felé. Hal sírva szorongatta Dewey kezét, és könnyein át nézte fia mozdulatlan arcát, akit talán örökre elveszít.

Házuk útba esett a kórház felé. Mikor Lois a kocsifelhajtón látta a két üres biciklit, tudta hogy, a fiai itthon vannak. Megállította a kocsit a ház előtt és sietve belépett az ajtón. Reese és Malcolm épp a TV-t nézte,de amint meghallották a zár kattanását, rögtön felpattantak.  
- Mielőtt – kezdett bele Reese, mikor anyjuk felbukkant a zajtóban - bármit is mondanál, hallgasd meg a mi álláspontunkat is.  
- Reese, fogd már be a szád, és azonnal szálljatok be a kocsiba. – mondta anyja olyan hangon, hogy ők szó nélkül azt tették amit mond.  
Lois gyorsan bekulcsolta az ajtót és beült melléjük az autóba. Egy pillanatra úgy érezte, nem kap levegőt, és a kormányra dőlt.  
- Anyu, tényleg sajnáljuk. – szólalt meg Malcolm.  
Anyja egy mély levegőt vett és beindította motort.  
- Apátokat és Deweyt baleset érte. Dewey megsérült, be kell mennünk a kórházba. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi van velük és, hogy mi történt. – mondta.  
Szavait súlyos csend követte, két fiú dermedten nézett rá.  
- Ugye nincs komoly baja? – törte meg a csendet Reese.  
- Mondom, hogy nem tudom. – válaszolt Lois türelemetlenül.  
Reese még akart valamit mondani, de inkább összeszorította a száját, és némán bámult kifelé az ablakon és az út során meg sem szólalt.  
Malcolmnak összeszorult a szíve. Ez a bizonytalanság mindennél rosszabb volt. Egyikőjük sem tudta, hogy mi vár rájuk mikor megérkeznek. Hátha csak egy kisebb sérülés, remélték. De lehet, azt fogja közölni az orvos, hogy sajnálja, de ők már nem tehettek semmit, elkéstek. És soha többet nem látják Deweyt.

Tíz perc múlva érkeztek a kórház parkolójába. A nap derűsen csillant meg a parkoló autók tetején, mintha semmi se történt volna, és ez is csak egy átlagos, unalmas délelőtt lenne. Rettegve léptek be a kórház bejáratán, de az előtérben nem látták apjukat vagy öccsüket.  
Anyjuk a recepciós pulthoz futott.  
-Elnézést. A fiamat most hozta be a mentő. A neve Dewey Wilkerson. – mondta a recepciós nőnek.  
- Igen – nézett bele unottan a papírokba – Második emelet, hármas műtő. - válaszolta  
Malcolm hátán végigfutott a hideg, mikor meghallotta a „műtő" szót. Műtő? Akkor tényleg halálosan komoly a baj, nem csak egy kis sérülés.  
A második emeleten kiszálltak a liftből és végigsiettek a zegzugos folyosókon a megadott helyre.  
Hal egyedül ült a műtő előtti széksoron, arcát a kezébe temette. Mikor meghallotta a közeledő léptek zaját felnézett. Homlokán kötés, vörös szemein mind látták, hogy sírt. Remegve felállt és megölelte családját.  
- Sajnálom, Lois. Annyira sajnálom. Az én hibám. – mondta.  
- Hal, nem te tehetsz róla. Nem a te hibád. – nézett mélyen a férje szemébe. – Mi van Deweyval? És te jól vagy? – kérdezte és a homlokán lévő kötésre nézett.  
- Nincs semmi bajom. – válaszolt és elfordult. – Nemrég vitték be. Elájult, vagy nem tudom. Azt mondták gyenge a pulzusa. Hátulról belehajtottak a kocsiba. Teljesen összetört. Ott ült hátul Dewey és beszorult. – mondta akadozva miközben fel-alá sétált előttük és néha a zárt ajtóra pillantott.  
Lois leült a két a fiúval a padra. Egész úton magában tartotta, de most egyszer csak kitört belőle a sírás. Összegörnyedve ült és egész testét rázta a zokogás. Reese elfordította a fejét, hogy ne lássa összetört szüleit és a folyosó végét bámulta, mintha onnan várt volna valamiféle segítséget. Malcolm, csak úgy mint előbb az apja, arcát a kezébe temette és némán ült. Így várták, hogy kinyíljon a műtő ajtaja.


	3. Chapter 3

Szerette Deweyt, még akkor is, ha sokszor idegesítette őt. Az agyára ment amikor nyivákolt, árulkodott, sírt. Mindezek ellenére tudta, hogy szereti, de csak most érezte igazán. Eddig valahogy bele se gondolt az egészbe. Számára Dewey csak egy idegesítő kisöcs volt, aki része az életének, és ő ezen nem változtathat semmit. Soha nem mondta Deweynak, hogy szereti. Ő és Reese csak piszkálta és megverte.  
Érezte, hogy könny szökik a szemébe és a tenyerébe a folyik. Halkan sírni kezdett, úgy, hogy egyik családtagja se hallotta.  
Pedig Dewey nem ezt érdemelte volna tőle. Hogy csak piszkálják és kiközösítsék mindenből. Mégis, Dewey ezek ellenére is szerette őt. Iskolába is csak úgy volt hajlandó menni, ha ő fogja a kezét egész úton. Hiába szégyellte ezt, nem tudta rávenni kisöccsét, hogy ne kézen fogva menjenek iskolába. Dewey szerette őt, és biztos Reeset is. Ők pedig az állandó szemétkedésekkel végül idejuttatták, és ebben neki is része volt. Neki, a nagy "zseninek".

Malcolm szinte teljesen megfeledkezett a körülötte lévő világról, mikor meghallotta Reese hangját:  
- Nem kéne szólni Francisnek? – kérdezte.  
Malcolm felnézett és látta, hogy bátyja arca csupa könny. Még soha életében nem látta sírni Reeset.  
- De igen. Fel kéne – bólintott Lois. és a táskájába nyúlt, hogy előszedje a pénztárcáját.  
- Majd én felhívom. – ajánlotta fel Malcolm.  
- Rendben. – mondta anyja és a kezébe nyomta az aprót, majd hirtelen magához ölelte.  
- Ne félj, Malcolm. Nem lesz semmi baj. – mondta elszorult torokkal.  
Pár másodpercig így szorította magához majd elengedte:  
- Menj, hívd fel a bátyádat.  
Malcolm a földszinten látott néhány telefont. Végigsétált a folyosón, és a lifttel lement az előtérbe. Bedobott néhány érmét a telefonba és tárcsázta a katonai iskolát ahol Francis tanult. Két csengés után egy ismerős hangot hallott:  
- Tessék?  
- Francis, te vagy az? – kérdezte.  
- Malcolm? Szia! Rég beszéltünk már. Mi van otthon? – vidult fel Francis hangja.  
- Nagy baj van. Apunak és Deweynak balesete volt a kocsival és Dewey most a kórházban van. Én is onnan hívlak.  
- Jól van? Mi a baja? – kérdezte Francis, hangja egy pillanat alatt megváltozott.  
- Nem tudom. Épp benn van a műtőben. – Malcolm érezte, hogy megint erőt vesz rajta a sírás.  
- Figyelj, amint tudok indulok haza, mondd meg anyuéknak. És nyugi, biztos nem lesz semmi baj. – próbálta megnyugtatni az öccsét.  
- Oké. Siess.  
- Sietek. Szia.  
- Szia.  
Lerakta telefont és visszament az emeletre. Anyja és Reese már valamelyest lehiggadt, de apja továbbra is kétségbeesetten sétált fel-le a folyosón.  
- Azt mondta, hogy rögtön elindul ide. – mondta nekik Malcolm és leült Lois mellé.  
Hal idegesen bólintott. Malcolm még sosem látta ilyennek az apját. Szinte mindig vidám és mosolygós volt, de most. Látszott rajta, hogy mindjárt összezuhan. Dermedt csend volt, csak Hal lépései hallatszottak a folyosón.  
- Apu, ugye Deweynak nem lesz baja? – törte meg a csendet Reese. Apja ránézett, majd odament hozzá és megölelte.  
- Biztos jobban lesz, ne félj. Nem hagy itt minket. – mondta.  
Reese halkan sírni kezdett a karjai között:  
- Sajnálom. Sajnálom. – motyogta és Hal vállára hajtotta a fejét.  
- Semmi baj. – simogatta meg fia fejét, pedig az ő szeme is tele volt könnyekkel.  
Miért kellett nekik kitalálni ezt az egészet. – gondolta Malcolm. – Úgy kezdődött, hogy két fiú az iskolában beszólt neki és Reesenek. Épp ebédeltek, azok ketten mindenki szeme előtt hülyét csináltak belőlük. Ők persze ezt nem hagyhatták annyiban. Eldöntötték, hogy petárdát dobnak be az ablakukon. Megszervezték az egészet és ma reggel készen állt minden. Persze Deweynak nem szóltak. Úgy voltak vele, hogy nem az ő dolga , és biztos csak be árulná őket. De hát végül még is észrevette őket, és most itt vannak. Miért kellett ezt az idióta bosszúhadjáratot kitalálniuk, mikor tudták, hogy amúgy is otthon kell vigyázniuk Deweyra. Miért? Akkor nem lennének itt.  
Fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy mégis mennyi ideig vártak a műtő előtt. Számukra egy évezrednek tűnt. Csak ültek, és várták, hogy valaki kijöjjön és mondjon nekik valamit.

Az ajtónyikorgásra eszméltek fel. Egy fehér köpenyes orvos jött ki és állt meg a család előtt.  
- Gondolom önök Mr. és Mrs. Wilkerson. – nézett rá Halre.  
- Én vagyok. – bólinott.  
Nézzék. – kezdett bele az orvos. – Sajnos nem tudok jó híreket közölni. A fiuknak nagyon komoly belső sérülései vannak. A műtét során meg tudtuk menteni az életét, de továbbra is instabil az állapota, még nem mondhatunk semmit sem biztosan. – az orvos egy mély levegőt vett és úgy folytatta. – A fiuk jelen pillanatban kómában van. Elvégeztünk minden szükséges beavatkozást és megfigyelés alatt tartjuk.  
A családot letaglózta a hír. Összeszorult a szívük, erre nem számítottak.  
- Hol van most? Látni akarjuk. – kérdezte Lois, hangjában a düh és a félelem keveredett.  
- Átvittük egy kórterembe. Odavezetem önöket, kérem jöjjenek utánam. – válaszolt az orvos.  
Egy kicsi kórházi szobához vezette őket. A szoba folyosóra néző ablakán át meglátták Deweyt. A kisfiú az ágyon feküdt, mellette gépek és az egyikből egy cső vezetett Dewey orrlyukába. A doktor kinyitotta nekik az ajtót és ők beléptek.  
Hal és Lois remegő térdekkel az ágyhoz mentek. Lois megfogta kisfia mozdulatlan kezét és sírva fakadt.  
-É..érez valamit? Vannak fájdalmai? – kérdezte Hal az orvost.  
- Ez a kóma egy igen súlyos állapota. De sajnos igen, lehetnek fájdalmai. – válaszolta az orvos. – Sajnálom. Magukra hagyom önöket. – mondta a doktor és kiment a szobából ott hagyva a családot.  
Hal odahúzott két széket és leült feleségével együtt az ágy baloldalára. Anyjuk keservesen sírt, apjuk a kezébe temette az arcát, láthatták, hogy vállait rázza a sírás. Reese mozdulatlanul állt az ajtónál és nézte őket. Malcolm leült az ágy jobboldalán.  
Malcolm könnyes szemmel nézte kisöccse arcát, az orrából kilógó lélegeztető csövet ami életben tartotta, a mellkasát ami néha enyhén megemelkedett. Nem bírta elhinni. Lehet, hogy meghal. Soha többet nem néz rá azokkal a nagy, ártatlan szemeivel. Soha többet nem fogja a hallani a hangját.  
- Bocsáss meg Dewey. Nagyon szeretlek. – suttogta.  
Reese hirtelen megfordult és kiment a szobából. Ezt csak Malcolm vette észre, szülei csak Deweyra figyeltek.  
- Szegény kicsikém. Kisfiam – mondta sírva Lois és megpuszilta fia homlokát miközben görcsösen szorongatta a kezét.  
Hal nem szólt semmit, csak gyengéden simogatta Dewey arcát és közben potyogtak a könnyei.

Miközben Dewey ágya körül ültek, lassan elmúlt dél és délutánba fordult az idő, már majdnem hat óra volt.  
- Drágám! –fogta meg Hal felesége kezét. – Menj haza a fiúkkal, pihenjetek, addig én itt maradok.  
- Itt kell maradnom. Vigyáznom kell rá. - rázta meg a fejét Lois.  
- Én itt leszek. Ne félj. - nézett mélyen felesége szemébe Hal.  
- Igen, lehet igazad. Pihennünk kell. – nézett Lois a karórájára. – Hova lett Reese? – Csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy fia már rég nincs a szobában.  
- Elment. Nem tudom hova. – válaszolt Malcolm.  
- Ez nem lehet igaz. Hát még most sem bír magával? – simított végig a homlokán az anyjuk. – Menj Malcolm, keresd meg.  
Malcolm nem tudta, hol keresse a bátyját. Végigjárta az egész kórházat, a parkolót, érdeklődött a recepción, de sehol sem látta. Mikor már másodszorra járta végig a 4. emeletet bement a mosdóba, hogy megmossa az arcát.  
A mosdókagyló felé görnyedt és becsukta a szemét. Úgy érezte rögtön elájul. Gyorsan megnyitotta a csapot és vizet locsolt az arcára. Hirtelen halk sírást hallott maga mögül. Megfordult és az egyik WC fülke ajtaja alatt megpillantotta Reese cipőjét. Halkan odasétált és kinyitotta az ajtót.  
Reese a WC deszkán ült és lehorgasztott fejjel sírt. Mikor meglátta, hogy kinyílik az fülke ajtaja felnézett Malcolmra.  
- Az én hibám. Megöltem Deweyt. Nem kellett volna meg ütnöm, akkor nem lenne baja. Akkor élne. – mondta Reese szipogva.  
Malcolm lehajolt hogy megölelje a bátyját.  
- Nem a te hibád. Nem te tehetsz róla. Nem tudhattad. Egyikünk sem tudta, hogy ez lesz. – vigasztalta Malcolm. – Dewey is jobban lesz, nem fog meghalni. Nem halhat meg. Vissza fog jönni hozzánk.  
- Oké. – bólintott Reese de továbbra is öccse köré fonta karját.  
Majd lassan kibontakoztak az ölelésből. Reese megtörölte a szemét és felállt.  
- Gyere, menjünk vissza anyuhoz. – mondta neki Malcolm.


	4. Chapter 4

Odakint már sötétedett mikor a családja elment. A legtöbb beteg vagy látogató már elhagyta a kórházat és mindenütt csend volt. .Ő pedig itt maradt egyedül Deweyval. . Csak egy lámpa égett az éjjeliszekrényen, az ágy mellett, ez világította meg Dewey arcát.  
A kisfiú arca kifejezéstelen volt, Hal el sem bírta hinni, hogy szenvedhet. Az ő kicsi hét éves fia, aki most itt fekszik előtte élet és halál között. Tenyerébe fogta Dewey kezét.  
- Kérlek, ne hagyj itt minket. – suttogta.  
Hosszú perceken át csak ült és nézte a fiát.  
- Uram! – Hal összerezzent mikor egy női hangot hallott a háta mögül.  
- Igen? – fordult hátra a nővérhez, aki az ajtóban állt.  
- Sajnálom, de lejárt a látogatási idő, haza kell mennie. – mondta.  
- Persze, persze. Máris indulok. – válaszolt Hal.  
Dewey fölé hajolt és megpuszilta.  
- Szeretlek. – suttogta a fülébe.  
Felállt és kisétált a szobából. Az ajtóban a nővér együttérzően rámosolygott:  
- Ne aggódjon, egész este figyelni fogok rá. – mondta.  
Hal ránézett és összeszorított ajkakkal bólintott, majd továbbment és eltűnt a folyosó végén.

A kórház előtt fogott egy taxit, hogy hazamenjen. A kocsija összetört, de amúgy is úgy érezte, soha többet nem tudna volán mögé ülni. A taxi hátsó ülésén csak csöndben ült és bámult kifelé az ablakon.  
- Minden rendben van, uram? – nézett hátra a sofőr összevont szemöldökkel.  
- Nem. – Hal megrázta a fejét.  
A sofőr némán vezetett tovább, tudta, hogy utasa nem szeretne beszélni. Tíz perc múlva megérkeztek a házuk elé. Az ablakok sötétek voltak, Hal nem látott fényt odabenn.  
Halkan nyitotta ki a bejárati ajtót. A konyha és a nappali néma volt. Gondolta, hogy felesége és fiai már lefeküdtek. Bement a gyerek szobába, Malcolm és Reese már ágyban volt. Hal leroskadt az ágy azon oldalára ahol Dewey szokott aludni. A fekhelye olyan volt, ahogy reggel hagyta. Levetett pizsamája ott hevert az ágyon kismackója mellett, amivel minden este aludt.  
- Apu? – Malcolm hangja törte meg a csendet.  
- Itt vagyok. – fordult felé Hal és megsimogatta fia barna haját.  
- Történt valami Deweyval azután, hogy elmentünk? – kérdezte Malcolm reménykedve, pedig tudta, hogy apja semmi jót nem tud mondani.  
Apja megrázta a fejét.  
- De majd magához fog térni, ugye? – hallották Reese hangját..  
- Igen, biztos. – válaszolt Hal. Hangja megnyugtató volt, nem árulta el azt, ő is mennyire fél attól, hogy ez sohasem fog bekövetkezni.  
- Próbáljatok meg aludni. Ígérem, hogy Dewey jobban lesz. – Hal megpuszilta két fia homlokát. – Ne féljetek. Átmegyek anyuhoz. – mondta. Tudta, hogy fiai valószínűleg egy percet sem fognak aludni ma éjszaka, ő se fog, egyikük sem.

Azt hitte, már feleségét is az ágyban találja, de tévedt. Lois az ágy végében ült, mellette világított az éjjeli lámpa. Úgy tűnt észre se vette, férje érkeztét. Hal leült mellé és magához karolta.  
- Miért, Hal? Miért éppen ő? Miért mindig a mi családunk szenved? – kérdezte Lois, de nem nézett férjére. – Hiszen ő csak egy kisgyerek. Miért nem inkább mi?  
- Ne beszélj ilyeneket… - mondta Hal de Lois hangja félbeszakította.  
- Miért a mi gyerekünket kell elvennie. – nézett fel Halre, szemében könnycseppek jelentek meg. – Hal, én ezt nem bírom ki. Mindig azt hittem magamról, hogy erős vagyok. De nem, én nem bírnám ki ha elveszíteném. Ha elveszíteném a kicsikémet. Lehet reggelre már meghal. – Összegörnyedt és sírni kezdett, fejét Hal mellkasára hajtotta.  
Férje nem tudott mit mondani, elszorult a torka, csak Lois hátát simogatta.  
- Fel fog kelni. Újra velünk lesz. – mondta elhaló hangon. A könnyek végigfolytak az ő arcán is. Nem szóltak semmit. A házaspár egymás karjai közt zokogott.

Éjfél volt, mikor a taxi motorzúgása megtörte az utca csendjét. Francisnek máskor mindig örömteli és megnyugtató volt látni a családi otthont, de most semmi ilyet nem érzett. Miután Malcolm felhívta, azonnal összepakolt és a pályaudvarra ment. De még így is beesteledett, mire a városba ért.  
- Érdekes, maga már a második utas, akit ma este ide hozok. – szólt a taxis. – Pár órája egy férfi is ide kérte a fuvart. Elég lehangolt volt.  
- Aha.- sóhajtott Francis és átnyújtott egy 10 dollárost a sofőrnek. Aztán fogta a táskáját és kiszállt a kocsiból. A saját kulcsával nyitotta ki az ajtót és belépve a csomagját a kanapára dobta.  
- Szia, fiam. – Francis összerezzent és hátrafordult. Amikor bejött a sötétben észre se vette, hogy apja a konyhaasztalnál ül.  
- Szia. – köszönt vissza Francis. Lehajolt, hogy megölelje az apját.  
- Jó, hogy itt vagy. – mondta Hal és megfogta fia vállát mikor az leült mellé.  
- Mi történt? Dewey még a kórházban van? – kérdezte.  
- Igen. – válaszolt Hal és lehajtotta a fejét. – Reggel balesetet szenvedtünk a kocsival. Dewey elájult, a mentők vitték be. Megműtötték és meg tudták menteni az életét, de…– hirtelen elcsuklott a hangja. Francis megfogta a kezét.  
- Kómában van. – nyögte ki Hal. - Az én hibám. Minek vittem magammal. – mondta remegő hangon.  
Francis néhány pillanatig csak nézte az apját, majd átölelte:  
- Ugyan apu. Nem te tehetsz róla. – vigasztalta.  
Hal könnyei a fia ruhájára hullottak.  
- Ha nem jön velem… akkor most ott aludna az ágyában. Velünk lenne. – dadogta Hal. – Ha tudtam volna.  
Francis nem akart sírni az apja előtt, azzal csak még jobban összetörte volna. Halnek némi erőt adott, hogy itt van mellette a legidősebb fia. Bármennyi hülyeséget is csinált, nagyon szerette. A katonai iskolába is nehéz szívvel küldte el évekkel ezelőtt.  
- Anyu hogy van? - kérdezte Francis, mikor apja lecsillapodott és hátradőlt a széken.  
Hal megtörölte a szemét:  
- Sírt. De amikor kijöttem épp aludt.  
- Malcolm és Reese?  
- Megpróbáltam megnyugtatni őket, de hát ők is el vannak keseredve.  
-És az orvos mit mondott, mekkora az esélye annak, hogy… - Francis egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – hogy túlélje?  
- Nagyon súlyos sérülései vannak. És mély kómában van. Nem tudott sok jót mondani. – sóhajtotta.  
Egy ideig csak némán ültek, mindketten elmerültek a gondolataikban. Csak a tücskök ciripelése hallatszott odakintről.  
- Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam korábban jönni. – mondta Francis.  
Hal csak legyintett.  
- A lényeg, hogy itt vagy.  
- Feküdj le te is apu, próbálj meg aludni. – mondta Francis szelíden.  
- Rendben van. Legalábbis megpróbálok. – válaszolt az apja.

Francis a kanapén feküdt és a sötét plafont bámulta. Amikor a katonai iskolába ment, Dewey még túlságosan kicsi volt, így vele nem volt annyit együtt mint másik két testvérével. Mégis mikor ünnepekkor hazajött, Dewey ugyanolyan rajongással tekintett rá akárcsak Reese és Malcolm. Ilyenkor kötelező volt esténként úgy tévézni, hogy Dewey az ölében ült, meghallgatnia egy történetét, vagy megnézni egyik új játékát. De őt ez nem zavarta. Tudta, hogy bátyjai nem foglalkoznak vele, szóval legalább ő megtette. Könnybe lábadt a szeme, amikor arra gondolt, hogy Dewey meghalhat. A kisöccse, aki az utolsó karácsonyon még vidáman játszott a fa alatt egy matchboxszal amit kapott.  
Nem, ne gondolj ilyenekre. Túl fogja élni. – gondolta magában és az oldalára fordult.

Hal lefeküdt az ágyba és felesége felé fordult. Lois ébren volt és őt nézte. Megfogták egymás kezét. Hal látta felesége szemében, hogy mit akar mondani. Ennyi év házasság után már szavak nélkül is megértették egymást: „Együtt ezen is túl leszünk."


	5. Chapter 5

Malcolm kinyitotta a szemét, odakint már világosodott. Kinyújtóztatta a karját, az ágy furcsán tágas volt. De mikor az oldalára fordult és nem látta Dewey szőke fejét azonnal eszébe jutott. Lepergett a szeme előtte minden ami előző nap történt. A baleset, a kórház, a síró szülei és kisöccse ahogy kómában fekszik az ágyon. Megfogta Dewey kismackóját ami a párnán hevert, e nélkül sose tudott aludni. Még napközben is állandóan ezzel mászkált mindenhova, nagyon szerette.  
Felkelt az ágyból és a konyhába ment, hogy igyon egy pohár vizet. De amint kijött a szobájukból megtorpant, mikor megpillantotta Francist az étkezőasztalnál.  
- Szevasz Malcolm. – köszönt Francis.  
Malcolm szó nélkül a karjaiba vetette magát.  
- Istenem Francis, el sem tudod képzelni mi történt. – motyogta Malcolm.  
- Tudom öcskös. Apu elmondta az este. – Válaszolt Francis.  
- Dewey meg fog halni, meg fog halni… - mormogta Malcolm.  
- Nyugodj meg, dehogy fog meg halni, minden rendben lesz.  
Malcolm hátralépett és tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett Francisre.  
- Nyugodjak meg? Hogy nyugodjak meg. Dewey az én hibámból fog meghalni. – üvöltötte Malcolm. – Mégis hogy nyugodjak meg.  
- Figyelj… - kezdett bele Francis de öccse félbeszakította:  
- Te nem voltál itt, nem tudod mi történt. Fogalmad sincs az egészről.  
Francis Malcolmhoz lépett, vállára tette a kezét és a dühös szemekbe nézett.  
- Hallgass végig. Igen tudom, nem voltam itt veletek tegnap. Nagyon sajnálom. De én ugyanúgy félek mint te, én is szeretem Deweyt. És nem okolhatod magadat, azért ami történt, ezt senki se tudhatta előre. – Francis olyan hangon beszélt vele, mint még soha.  
- Nem értheted, ha én és Reese aznap reggel nem üldözzük el, ha nem megyünk el, apu nem viszi magával Deweyt. – mondta Malcolm most már halkabban és átölelte a bátyját. – Bocs Francis.  
- Semmi gond. – Francis hátba veregette az öccsét.  
- Francis, itt vagy!  
Hal és Lois jelentek meg a konyhában, az anyjuk Francishez lépett és csókot nyomott az arcára.  
- Szia anyu.  
- Csinálok reggelit, drágám. – ajánlotta fel Hal és a konyhapulthoz lépett.  
- Én nem szeretnék enni semmit se, Hal. – sóhajtotta Lois és leroskadt az egyik székre. – Csak egy kávét kérek.  
- Enned kell valamit, ezzel nem oldasz meg semmit. – mondta férje, de Lois meg se hallotta.  
- Mikor jöttél meg, Francis? – kérdezte.  
- Az este, de nem akartalak felébreszteni titeket. – válaszolt a fia.  
- Fölösleges volt óvatoskodnod, úgy se aludtunk egy percet sem. – Hallották Reese szomorú hangját mikor bejött a konyhába és karikás szemekkel lehuppant az anyja mellé, aki magához ölelte.  
- Jaj kicsim, ne félj, ma is bemegyünk hozzá a kórházba, rendben? – Lois bátorítólag rámosolygott. Malcolm számára úgy tűnt az este anyja valamennyire összeszedte magát, végül is ő és Francis volt a család két legerősebb tagja. Habár kisírt szemei arról árulkodtak, ő is nehezen vészelte át az éjszakát.

Csöndben reggeliztek. Az egész ház néma volt Dewey nélkül. A reggelinél szinte állandóan beszélt amikor Francis velük volt, de most a széke üresen árválkodott.  
- Mikortól lehet bemenni a kórházba? – kérdezte Francis.  
- Nyolc órától ha jól tudom, nem igaz Hal? – Fordult Lois a férje felé.  
- Igen, igen. – Hal zavartan bólintott miközben Dewey üres helyét bámulta.  
- Figyeljetek fiúk. – Lois Malcolm és Reese felé fordult. – Ha holnap nem szeretnétek iskolába menni, csak szóljatok és betelefonálok.  
Malcolm teljesen megfeledkezett az iskoláról. Bármi is történt, az élet nem áll meg. Még soha nem érezte magát ilyen szörnyen, de legalább a tanulás hátha eltereli a gondolatait.  
- Én szeretnék menni. – mondta.  
- Rendben van, szívem. És te Reese? – nézett a másik fiúra.  
A fiú pár pillanatig habozott és a homlokát ráncolta.  
- Én is. – szólalt meg végül.  
Hirtelen megszólalt az ajtócsengő és mindannyian felnéztek.  
- Megnézem ki az. – szólalt meg Hal és az ajtóhoz sietett, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót meglepetten látta, hogy két rendőr áll az ajtóban.  
- Ön Mr. Wilkerson? – kérdezte egyikük.  
- Igen, én vagyok. Segíthetek valamiben.  
- Az ön fia Dewey Wilkerson.  
Hal összeszorította a száját.  
- Igen az én fiam.  
- Wenkley őrmester vagyok, ő pedig Hatter detektív. – mutatott a társára. - A tegnapi autóbalesettel kapcsolatban szeretnénk feltenni néhány kérdést.  
- Valami probléma van? – Lois tűnt fel a férje mellett.  
- Nem asszonyom, csak néhány kérdést tennénk fel. – válaszolt az őrmester.  
- Nos, jöjjenek beljebb kérem. – mondta Lois és a két rendőrt hellyel kínálta, akik le is ültek a kanapé szélére. Lois a fotelban foglalt helyet, Hal pedig megállt mellette. A három testvér a konyhában feszülten figyelt.  
- El tudnák mondani kérem, hogy is történt az eset? – kérdezte Hatter detektív és elővette noteszét.  
- Csak a férjem volt ott, ő tud beszámolni önöknek arról ami történt. – szólt Lois és megfogta férje kezét.  
- Uram? – nézett rá a nyomozó.  
- A fiam a hátsó ülésen ült, amikor elindultunk én magam kötöttem be az övét. Amikor megálltunk a kereszteződésnél, hallottam a motorzúgást a kocsi mögött. De mielőtt bármit tehettem volna, megtörtént.  
- A fiuk ugye most a kórházban van kómás állapotban? – kérdezte Hatter.  
A két szülő némán bólintott.  
- Nagyon sajnálom. – mondta a detektív és egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – Az ütközés után esetleg megfigyelte másik kocsi sofőrjét.  
- A fiam beragadt a kocsiban, abban a pillanatban semmi mással nem foglalkoztam. Gondolom megérti. – válaszolta Hal némi felháborodással a hangjában.  
- Értem. – mondta Hatter és firkantott valamit a jegyzetfüzetben.  
- A többi szemtanú nem látta tettest? – tette fel a kérdést Lois.  
- Néhány szemtanú vallomása és az autó nyilvántartása alapján már van egy gyanúsítottunk, de fel kell vennünk a férje vallomását, hiszen ő a sértett. – magyarázta Hatter nyomozó.  
- Meg tudhatjuk ki a gyanúsított? – szólt Lois.  
- Sajnálom asszonyom, de ezt most még nem árulhatjuk el. De a férjének valószínűleg meg kell majd jelennie a bíróság előtt. – válaszolt Wenkley őrmester.  
- Rendben van. – egyezett bele Lois.  
- Nos, köszönjük a segítséget nem is rabolnánk tovább az idejüket. – Állt fel két rendőr. Hal kikísérte őket, az ajtóban a nyomozó hátrafordult.  
- Reméljük a fiuk jobban lesz. – mondta. Hal bólintott és amikor a két rendőr beszállt a rendőrautóba becsukta az ajtót.  
- Legszívesebben megfojtanám azt a rohadékot. – sziszegte Lois.  
- Hidd el, én is. De most nyugodj meg. – mondta neki férje és megcsókolta az arcát.  
A fiúk kérdően tekintettek a szülőkre mikor beléptek a konyhába.  
- Öltözzetek fel, indulunk a kórházba. – nézett végig gyerekein Lois.

Malcolm úgy érezte a rendőröknek inkább őt kellett volna elvinnie, végső soron ő a hibás mindezért. Gyorsan átöltözött és már lépett volna ki az ajtón mikor egyszercsak visszafordult. Felkapta Dewey maciját és a pulóvere zsebébe tömte. A család többi tagja már ott állt a kocsinál.  
- Francis, vezetnél inkább te? - mondta Hal homlokráncolva és fia kezébe nyomta a kulcsot.  
- Persze apu.  
Francis és Hal előre, a két fiú és Lois pedig hátra ültek. Francis elindította motort és az autó kihajtott az úttestre.  
- Tudod fiam… most valahogy nagyon nem szeretnék vezetni. – Hal végigsimított a homlokán.  
- Rendben apu, semmi probléma.  
Vasárnap reggel nem volt nagy forgalom, szóval gyorsabban tudtak haladni. Tegnap anyjukkal ugyanezen az úton mentek végig, pedig úgy tűnt mintha egy éve lett volna.  
Amikor megérkeztek a parkoló és a kórház majdhogynem teljesen üres volt. Elsiettek a tegnapi recepciós nő mellett aki épp valami magazint olvasott.  
- Várjanak, hova mennek!? – szólt utánuk a nő, de ők válasz nélkül eltűntek a liftben. Dewey szobája előtt a szülők és Francis megálltak beszélni a nővérrel, Reese elment a WC-re, így hát Malcolm egyedül lépett be a kórterembe. Kisöccse arca ugyanolyan volt mint a tegnapi napon. Leült az egyik székre az ágy oldalán.  
- Szia Dewey. – megpróbált mosolyt erőltetni az arcára. - Nézd csak, elhoztam neked Domingót, tudom mennyire szereted.  
Pulóvere zsebéből előszedte a kopottas játékot és berakta a takaró alá, Dewey karja mellé. Próbált mondani még valamit, de nem jöttek ki szavak a száján. Odakintről beszűrődött szülei hangja.  
- Javult már az állapota tegnap óta? Jobban van? – kérdezte Lois reménykedve.  
- Sajnálom, de nemigen változott, még mindig instabil. Várják meg a doktor urat, ö részletesebben be tud számolni önöknek. – válaszolt a nővér. Ez volt számára a legrosszabb. A szülők mindennap odajöttek hozzá, hogy gyerekük állapotáról érdeklődjenek, ő neki pedig minden alkalommal össze kellett törnie a reményeiket.  
Lois lemondóan bólintott és férje karjába kapaszkodott, így jöttek be a kórterembe. Hal gyengéden leültette feleségét az egyik székre.  
- Ne félj drágám. – mondta halkan.  
Francis egy pillanatra megtorpant amikor belépett, majd az ágyhoz ment és megpuszilta öccse homlokát.  
- Szia öcsi. – mondta és leült, némán simogatta Dewey kezét. Szeretett volna sírni, de nem tehette a családja előtt, akik számítottak rá. Kezével gyorsan eltörölte a szemében gyűlő könnycseppeket.  
Nemsokára Reese is visszajött. Reszkető térdekkel és falfehér arccal az ágyhoz lépett és leroskadt Malcolm mellé.  
- Rendben vagy? – kérdezte tőle Malcolm aggódva.  
- Persze. Nincs semmi bajom. – válaszolt, de nem nézett testvérére, csak mereven bámulta Deweyt.

A család az ajtó nyitódására eszmélt fel, az orvos jött be a szobába, kezében az orvosi leleteket szorongatta.  
- Jó napot. – mondta hivatalos hangon.  
- Jó napot, doktor úr. – Hal és Lois az orvoshoz sietett.  
- Nos, a fiúk állapotáról szeretnék önökkel beszélni. – a fiúk felé sandított, hogy talán jobb lenne, ha kimennének.  
- Francis, elvinnéd a fiúkat a büfébe. – kérte Lois.  
Amint kimentek és becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót, az orvos körbenézett a szobában mintha csak egy okot keresne ami miatt elmenekülhet ez elől a beszélgetés elől. Végül a tekintete megállapodott Deweyn.  
- Nos? – kérdezte Lois.  
- Nézzék. – az orvos sóhajtott és belekezdett a magyarázatba. –A kómában fekvő betegek általában 2-3 hónap, … vagy legfeljebb fél év múlva magához tér. Ha mégsem, ez után a páciens rendszerint kómában marad, vagy ha fel is ébred, lehetséges, hogy súlyos agykárosodást szenvedett. A fiuk állapota még mindig súlyos, de reméljük ez nemsokára javulni fog. Így hát jelen pillanatban még semmit sem tudhatunk előre. Várnunk kell egy-két hetet amíg pontosan meg tudjuk állapítani… a lehetőségeket. – Igyekezett, hogy hangja megnyugtató és együttérző legyen. Ez volt az egyetlen olyan dolog amit utált a munkájában.  
Lois lehajtotta a fejét, kénytelen volt beletörődni. Hozzászokott, hogy mindig ő irányította a saját és a családja életét. De most bármit is tesz, nem segíthet a fián.  
- Ön mégis mit gondol…? – kérdezte Hal, a szája remegett, kétségbeesés tükröződött a szemében.  
Az orvos megvakarta homlokát. Mit mondhatna? 20 éve volt orvos, ez idő alatt látott betegeket akik felgyógyultak, de jelen pillanatban erre nem sok esély látott.  
- Nem tudom. – mondta egész halkan, majd még utoljára végigmérte Deweyt. Aztán sarkon fordult és kisietett a szobából.


	6. Chapter 6

A felkelő nap sárgára festette az utcát. A fák sárgás levelei halkan zizegtek a szélben ezen az októberi reggelen. Malcolm és Reese szó nélkül baktattak a járdán, mellettük a többi gyerek nevetgélve vagy épp álomittasan sétált az iskolába. Lois bement a Lucky Aidbe dolgozni, de Hal úgy döntött itthon marad, képtelen volt bármit is csinálni. Előző este későn értek haza, az egész napot a kórházban töltötték. Mikor hazaértek megbeszélték, hogy Francis másnap reggel visszautazik, a szülők nem szerették volna, hogy lemaradjon a tanulmányaival.  
Malcolm alig aludt az éjszaka, akárhányszor felébredt, látta Reese hánykolódó alakját a szomszéd ágyban. Mikor reggel elindultak az iskolába anyjuk és apjuk mindkettőjüket szorosan átölelte.  
- Vigyázzatok magatokra, szeretünk titeket. – mondták.  
Éppen Stevie háza előtt haladtak el, a tolószékes fiú odagurult hozzájuk.  
- Helló. – sóhajtotta.  
- Szia Stevie. – köszönt vissza Malcolm letörten, de testvére szó nélkül sétált tovább.  
- Mi a… gond? - kérdezte Stevie és a távolodó Reese után nézett.  
Útközben Malcolm elmesélte, hogy mi történt Deweyval a hétvégén, barátja elképedve hallgatta.  
- Nagyon… sajnálom. – mondta mikor Malcolm befejezte a történetet.  
- Tudod Stevie. – szólt Malcolm, de nem nézett a fiúra, hanem az úton elhaladó autókat bámulta. – Szerinted ez az én hibám volt?  
Stevie lesütötte a szemét. Malcolm a legjobb barátja volt, nem akarta megbántani. Épp elég neki, hogy az öccse kómában van.  
- Nem kellene… ilyenekkel… foglalkoznod. Ez már… úgy sem… változtatna… semmin. – válaszolta.  
- De ha…  
- Malcolm. – szakította félbe Stevie, hozzá képest meglepő gyorsasággal. – Nem lehet… a világon… mindenre… magyarázatot…találni. Ezzel… nem… segítesz… Deweyn.  
Malcolm nem válaszolt semmit. Nincs rá magyarázat? Dewey talán önmagától haldoklik a kórházban? Nem, ő maga az oka mindennek ami történt, ez a magyarázat.  
- Gyere. Mindjárt… kezdődik… az óra. – mondta Stevie békítő hangon, és mindketten beléptek az iskola kapuján.

Amint Lois megérkezett az áruházba a személyzeti bejárón keresztül, rögtön Craig rohant oda hozzá.  
- Jaj istenem. Lois, annyira sajnálom azt ami történt. Nagyon remélem, hogy Dewey jobban lesz. – kezdte.  
- Mi is reméljük. – szólt Lois és a szekrényéhez indult, hogy berakja a táskáját.  
- De mégis miért jöttél be dolgozni? – hitetlenkedett a nagydarab férfi.  
- Csak délig leszek, utána bemegyek Deweyhoz. Úgy érzem megőrülnék, ha nem csinálok valamit. – becsapta a szekrény ajtaját és nekidőlt a hideg fémnek. – Hal otthon maradt, a fiúk iskolába mentek.  
- Ne feledd Lois, rám mindig számíthatsz. – nézett a szemébe Craig.  
- Köszönöm. – bólintott Lois.  
- Megyek, még el kell intéznem néhány dolgot. – mondta a testes férfi és kidöcögött.

Barna kartondobozok sorakoztak a magas fémpolcokon a Lucky Aide raktárában. Lois egyedül pakolászta a frissen hozott árut, senki más nem volt ott rajta kívül.  
Tizennyolc éve nevelte a gyerekeit, rengeteg problémája volt velük. Minden egyes nap tudtak valamiféle meglepetést okozni neki. De szerette őket, jobban mint bármi mást a világon. Igaz gyakran kiabált velük és szigorú büntetéseket osztogatott, de mindent meg tett volna azért, hogy megvédje őket. Mindent megtett e célból, és ez idáig sikerrel is járt. A legkisebb fia most mégis haldoklik, ő pedig képtelen megmenteni.  
Talán Deweyval volt a legkevesebb baj, ő mindig csak követte a testvéreit az összes marhaságban. Habár ő benne is meg voltak azok a gének mint a mint a bátyjaiban, attól még gyermekien szerette szüleit. Éjszakánként arra riadtak fel, hogy Dewey kiabál, ilyenkor muszáj volt átrohanniuk a gyerekszobába, ahol Dewey reszketve mondta el, hogy rosszat álmodott, vagy éppenséggel az ágy alatt élő szörny akarta megtámadni, amit egyébként csak a bátyjai találtak ki. Ő pedig próbálta megnyugtatni, hogy semmi ilyesmi nem létezik, és nem kell félnie.  
Malcolm és Reese állandó csínytevései és a velük való veszekedések teljesen kimerítették, arra már nem maradt elég ideje és energiája, hogy a legkisebb testvérrel foglalkozzon. Miközben délutánonként a konyhában főzött és Dewey odajött hozzá, megrángatta a nadrágja szárát, hogy megmutassa azt a rajzot amit épp akkor készített. Ő viszont rá se nézett, csak monoton hangon mondta neki:  
- Igen drágám, nagyon ügyes vagy.  
- Hogy te milyen szépet rajzoltál, majd kirakjuk a hűtőre.  
Lois leroskadt a magas fémállvány tövében, és a tenyerébe temette arcát. Nagyon szerette Deweyt. Mindent megadott volna azért, hogy újból odajöhessen hozzá azért, hogy árulkodjon vagy egy játékért nyaggassa, hogy megpuszilhassa lefekvéskor.  
- Hé anyu, vegyél nekem cukrot. – Lois egy ismerős hangot hallott, mintha Dewey szólalt volna meg vékony hangján. De rajta kívül senki más nem volt a raktárban, egyes egyedül volt.  
Könnyekben tört ki, ezt nem tudta elviselni. A fiával kellene lennie, vigyáznia kéne rá. Felpattant és a személyzeti szobába rohant, ami ebben a pillanatban éppen üres volt. Villámgyorsan kikapta a retiküljét, majd nemsokára már a kórház felé vezető úton hajtott.

Az osztályteremben őrjítő forróság volt, vagy legalábbis Malcolm érezte. Arca és pólója csupa verejték volt, hajtincsei izzadt homlokára tapadtak. A Caroline egy Shakespeare drámából olvasott fel, de a hangja csak értelmetlen duruzsolásnak tűnt.  
- Jó érzed… magad? kérdezte tőle Stevie, aki mellette ült.  
- Igen, minden rendben van. – válaszolt Malcolm alig hallhatóan. Hátradőlt a széken és lehunyta a szemét.  
„Kis pisis vagy! Fogd már fel végre, hogy utálunk." Tisztán hallotta tulajdon hangját, látta maga előtt látta Deweyt, majd azt, hogy Reese megüti és kisöccse a földre zuhan. Ez volt az utolsó dolog, amit Deweynak mondott még a baleset előtt. Akárhányszor csak becsukta a szemét, ezt a jelenet játszódott le a fejében. Mindannyiszor hallotta magát, amint leordítja öccsét.  
- Malcolm, Malcolm! – a tanárnő és vele együtt egész osztály őt bámulta.  
- Ha rosszul vagy, nyugodtan menj ki a mosdóba. – mondta neki Caroline.  
- Igen, kimegyek. – dadogta Malcolm és feltápászkodott.  
- Akarod, hogy valaki kikísérjen? – kérdezte a tanárnő.  
- Nem, nem szükséges. – válaszolta a fiú és már be is csukta maga mögött a terem ajtaját. Átvágott a kihalt iskolaudvaron egészen a WC-kig. Az egyik csap fölött a tükörbe pillantott. Az arca falfehér volt, mintha szellemet látott volna. Nem csodálkozott, hogy tanára jobbnak látta kiküldeni. Megmosta az arcát és ivott néhány korty vizet, a hűsítő folyadéktól valamennyire jobban lett.  
Mikor felemelte a fejét a tükörben saját képmása nézett vissza rá.  
- Utállak. – suttogta maga elé, majd dühösen belerúgott az egyik WC ajtajába.

- Jobban… vagy? – kérdezte tőle Stevie a szünetben, miközben a menza előtt sorakoztak.  
- Aha. – sóhajtotta Malcom. Átvették ebédjüket, ami egész gusztusosan nézett ki, és leültek az egyik asztalhoz. Az udvar másik sarkában észrevették Reeset, aki egyedül ült az egyik padon. Többi gyerek csodálkozva figyelte az iskola legerőszakosabb tanulóját.  
- Malcolm, beszélhetnénk? – Caroline gondterhelt arccal állt mögöttük.  
- Igen, persze. – nyögte ki Malcolm. Félrevonultak az udvar egyik távolabbi sarkába, ahol már a gyerek zsivaj is jóval tompább volt.  
- Malcolm. – kezdett bele a tanárnő és már-már kellemetlenül közel hajolt a fiú arcához. – Tisztában vagyok azzal, milyen nehéz is most neked. Egy ilyen tragédiát majdhogynem lehetetlen feldolgozni. Annyi idős voltam, mint te mikor a nagyanyám meghalt. Hetekig azt éreztem, hogy sose leszek újra boldog, de hidd le nekem, ez meg fog változni. Ismerem a szüleidet, és ha szükséged lenne valakire, akinek kiöntheted a lelked, nyugodtan gyere hozzám.  
- Köszönöm, de jól vagyok… vagyishogy… nem szeretnék beszélni senkivel. – mondta zavarodottan Malcolm és feszengve bámulta a cipője orrát.  
- Ha nem baj, én visszamennék ebédelni. – szóltalt meg újból és magára hagyta tanárát. Az asztalnál rápillantott ételére. Nem volt étvágya. Fogta a tálcát és érintetlen ételét odarakta a többi maradék közé az étkezde pultjára.

- Elkísérjelek? – kérdezte Hal fiától aki éppen belebújt a pulóverébe.  
- Nem szükséges. Elmegyek a megállóba és ott várok egy buszt. – válaszolt Francis.  
- Ahogy akarod. – vonta meg a vállát Hal. Mielőtt távozott volna Francis magához ölelte apját.  
- Azonnal hívjatok fel, ha lesz valami Deweyval. – mondta.  
Hal szomorú, karikás szemekkel bólintott. Fia megfogta az ajtókilincset és kilépett a szabadba. Utoljára hátranézett és bátorítólag rámosolygott az apjára, majd elindult a ház előtti járdán. Hal végig figyelte őt, mígnem befordult a néptelen utca sarkán és eltűnt a szem elől.  
Hal becsukta az ajtót, egyedül maradt.  
A délelőtt be akart menni kisfiához a kórházba, vele szeretett volna lenni. Dewey játékai szanaszét hevertek a házban. Egy nagy rakás játékautó és műanyag katona feküdt a dohányzó asztalon, és a körül. Egy plüssállata a kanapé mögötti komódon állt, az íróasztalon még ott volt a rajza, amit a baleset előtti este csinált. Hal tisztán ki tudta venni, hogy mit ábrázol, Dewey és egy kutya volt a képen. Dewey mindig is vágyott egy kutyára, Hal meg se tudta volna mondani, hányszor kérte ezt tőlük. Természetesen ők mindent meg tettek azért, hogy ne kelljen teljesíteniük a kívánságát.  
Az utóbbi két éjszakán képtelen volt aludni, csak álmatlanul feküdt az ágyban és nézte a plafont. Sohasem gondolkozott azon, hogy vajon jó apa-e. Amikor valami probléma volt a fiúkkal, legtöbbször hagyta, hogy a felesége intézze el őket, ő viszont nem akart beavatkozni. Ha a fiai hozzá jöttek, hogy kiálljon mellettük, mindig Loisnak adott igazat. Akár jogos volt anyjuk büntetése, akár nem. Egész életében menekült a problémák elől.  
Próbált minél több időt tölteni a fiaival. Hétvégenként elment velük kosarazni, vagy a parkba. Persze ahogy Francis, majd később Reese és Malcolm kamaszok lettek, egyre kevesebbet akartak az apjukkal lenni. Szégyellték őt az osztálytársaik előtt. Tudta, hogy van ez, nem szólt soha egy szót sem.  
Deweyval jobban együtt tudott lenni, ő nem küldte el, hogyha együtt sétáltak az utcán, sírva futott hozzá mert megütötte magát, kérte, hogy olvasson neki mesét lefekvés előtt és az éjszaka közepén is átjött hozzá amikor rosszat álmodott.  
Vett egy tiszta inget, öntött magának egy csésze kávét, hogy elűzze a fáradtságát és elindult a kórházba.

Malcolm magányosan sétált hazafelé. Reese korábban végzett mint ő, Stevie pedig még ott maradt a matematika szakkörre. Eszébe jutott, hogy alig két hét múlva itt a Halloween, de jelen pillanatban semminek sem tudott örülni. Ő és Reese mindig Deweyval mentek édességet gyűjteni.  
Nemsokára megérkezett a házukhoz, amelynek előkertjét már vastagon betakarták a lehullott falevelek. Nesztelenül nyitott be a kocsi feljáró felőli ajtón.  
- Reese itthon vagy? – kérdezte fennhangon és súlyos hátizsákját a kanapéra hajította. Halk sírásra lett figyelmes. A szobájuk ajtaja félig nyitva volt, ő pedig óvatosan benézett. Reese az ágyon feküdt, fejét a párnába temette, teste rázkódott. Nem tudta, hogy bátyja meghallotta-e iménti kiáltását, így lábujjhegyen sétált oda hozzá.  
- Reese? – kérdezte finoman és megérintette testvére vállát. Reese félszemmel nézett fel Malcolmra, majd a hátára fordult és gyorsan megtörölte a szemét.  
- Te okos vagy… sokkal okosabb mint én. Valamit csak tehetünk érte, találj már ki valamit!  
Malcolm leült a szomszéd ágy szélére. Bátyja mindig tőle várta a segítséget, amikor bajba kerültek és muszáj volt valamit eltitkolniuk szüleik elől.  
- Figyelj, ez nem így működik. Mi nem tudunk segíteni rajta, bíznunk kell az orvosokban…  
- Nem akarok bízni senkiben, én azt akarom, hogy Dewey magához térjen. – üvöltötte Reese, felpattant és öklével az ágya melletti szekrényre csapott. Idegesen járkált fel-alá az ajtó és az ablak között.  
- Szerinted én nem ezt akarom? – állt fel Malcolm és széttárta karjait. – Dehogyisnem!  
- Akkor is! Csak ülünk és várunk? – fakadt ki Reese.  
Malcolm megvonta a vállát.  
- Nem tehetünk mást. – mondta elhaló hangon.

A kocsi fényszórói kirajzolták a sötétben az útszéli oszlopokat ás táblákat. Hal és Lois estig a kórházban voltak. Amikor Dewey állapota felől érdeklődtek, türelemre intették őket, a javuláshoz időre van szükség. Miközben fiuk ágya körül ültek egy szót sem szóltak, csak gyengéden fogták egymás kezét.  
Lois jobbra tekerte a kormányt és a kocsi egy megállt a garázs előtt. A konyhában lámpa pislákolt, fénye kiszűrődött az ablakon.  
- Gyere drágám, menjünk be. –szólt Hal csendesen és kikászálódtak a járműből. Malcolm és Reese a konyhaasztal körül ült. Amint a két szülő belépett, felemelkedtek a székről.  
- Hogy van Dewey? – kérdezték.  
Hal sóhajtott és lehajtotta a fejét, ennyi elég is volt, a két fiú visszahuppant.  
- Drágám, feküdj le, csinálok valamit enni. – mondta Hal és átkarolta a feleségét. A fiúk hallották az ágyrugók nyikorgását és azt, ahogy apjuk becsukja a hálószoba ajtaját.  
Majd Hal visszament a konyhába, kivett néhány szelet kenyeret és piritóssütőbe nyomta. Közben mereven figyelte a szeme előtti konyhaszekrény ajtaját, nem nézett a fiaira. Észre se vette az égett szagot, ami terjengeni kezdett a konyhában.  
- Apu! – figyelmeztette őt Malcolm. Hal megrázta a fejét, mintha egy álomból ébredt volna fel. Az égett pirítósokat remegő kézzel a tányérra dobta. A hűtőből előszedett egy üveg lekvárt és az ételt az asztal közepére rakta. Utána leroskadt az egyik székre, rákönyökölt az asztallapra és tenyerével megtámasztotta homlokát.  
- Apu, jól érzed magad? - kérdezte Reese aggódva.  
Hal érthetetlenül motyogott valamit.  
– Szóljatok anyunak. – mondta már hangosabban.  
Az idősebbik testvér felállt, de pár pillanat múlva visszajött.  
- Nem akar enni. – jelentette be, de mintha Hal meg se hallotta volna. Vett egy nyers pirítóst és némán rágcsálta. Csak akkor szólalt meg mikor végeztek.  
- Késő van, le kellene feküdnötök. – mondta.  
Reese pillanatokon belül eltűnt a szobájukban, Malcolm viszont visszafordult. De mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna apjának, amaz zokogni kezdett, azt hitte fiai már nincsenek ott. Kezében szorongatta félig megrágott pirítósát és keservesen sírt. És ez rosszabb volt mint bármi más a világon.  
Malcolm az ágyban fekve még órákig látta a lámpafényt az ajtórés alatt.

Fogalma sem volt mire ébredt fel. Körbenézett, a bútorok körvonalai elmosódtak a sötétben, a másik ágyban Reese mozdulatlanul feküdt. Hirtelen halk gyerekhangot hallott, de nem tudta eldönteni honnan is jött.  
- Mi a franc? – gondolta, de szívében szorongató érzés támadt. Felkelt és kilépett az árnyas folyosóra. Az udvarra nyíló ajtó nyitva volt, odakint mintha fekete köd gomolygott volna. A nappali tökéletesen csendes volt, mégis mintha valakik suttogtak volna körülötte. Egyszercsak Dewey sírását hallotta.  
- Dewey? – akarta volna kiáltani, de szavait elnyelte egy rejtélyes erő.  
Ekkor már tudta, hogy baj van, a hátán felállt a szőr, de érezte, hogy ki kell mennie és tétova lépést tett előre.  
A garázs előtt egy alak feküdt a földön. Malcolm lehajolt hozzá, és meglátta kisöccse arcát. Dewey arca falfehér volt, mintha halott lenne, orrából ömlött a vér. Ebben a pillanatban valami a teste köré tekeredett. El akart menekülni, de lábai összecsuklottak, a földre zuhant, és az a hideg valami mindjárt összeroppantotta, ő pedig érezte, hogy valami átszúrja a derekát.

Zihálva riadt fel. Ágyneműje és ruhája nedves volt az izzadságtól. Gyorsan körbetekintett, a szobában minden a helyén volt, Reese az ágyában feküdt, sehol semmi nesz. Erőtlenül zuhant vissza a párnára.


	7. Chapter 7

Volt egy templom az iskola felé vezető úton. Malcolm minden nap elsétált mellette, de valahogy sosem foglalkozott még vele különösebben. A családja nem volt vallásos, nem jártak templomba, vagy ilyesmi. Mégis, ezen a délutánon, úton hazafelé megtorpant az épület előtt. Pár pillanatig csak figyelte a fehérre festett falakat, majd tett néhány tétova lépést és benyomta a nehéz faajtókat.  
Tipikus régi stílusú templom volt. Fából épült és néhány helyen jól láthatóan lekopott a festék. A magas ablakokon keresztül besütött a narancssárga napfény, látni lehetett a levegőben kavargó porszemeket.  
Malcolm feszengve járkált az üres padsorok között. A templom hátsó részéből egy férfi bukkant elő, fekete inget és szemüveget viselt. Mikor meglátta, készségesen felé fordult.  
- Tehetek érted valamit? – kérdezte.  
- Hmm. – Malcolm összeszorította ajkait és megvakarta a fülét. – Igazából én még…  
- Még sose voltál templomban? – fejezte be a mondatát a pap.  
- Hát, igen. – vallotta be Malcolm.  
- Valóban, még sose láttalak itt. Pedig ismerősnek tűnsz. – tűnődött és megigazította szemüvegét.  
- Ezen az úton megyek haza, a templom mellett. –mondta Malcolm.  
- Tényleg, most már emlékszem. Van két testvéred, egy nagyobb és egy kisebb, ugye? – kérdezte.  
- Ez az amiért… jöttem. – dadogta Malcolm.  
- Talán valami baj van velük? – mondta a lelkész megértően.  
- Az egyikük… a kisöcsém balesetet szenvedett, és… és én tehetek róla. – Malcolm lehorgasztotta a fejét.  
- Ez szörnyű dolog. – sóhajtott a pap és megvakarta az állát. – Üljünk le, rendben? – mondta végül és az egyik padra mutatott. Malcolm helyet foglalt a pad szélén.  
- Mondd csak el mi történt. – mosolygott rá a pap.  
Malcolm elmesélte az egész szomorú históriát, elejétől a végéig. Közben a pap arcát nézte, hogy lássa a reakcióját, de az csak figyelmesen hallgatta.  
- Szörnyű. – motyogta mikor Malcolm befejezte. – Szóval, most úgy gondolod ez az egész a te hibádból történt?  
Malcolm bólintott. – Ha nem tettem volna, akkor most nem lenne semmi baj. Ráadásul ordítoztam vele mikor elmentünk. Pedig… nagyon szeretem.  
A pap megigazította szemüvegét és megszólalt: - Gyakran nem vesszük észre mennyire fontos valami vagy valaki az életben és mennyire ragaszkodunk hozzá. Csak akkor amikor baj éri. Sajnos, az időt nem tudjuk visszaforgatni, csak reménykedhetünk abban, hogy minden megoldódik.  
- De mit csináljak? - kérdezte Malcolm.  
- Isten mindig megbocsát, és úgy látom te is megbántad a dolgot. – válaszolt és Malcolm szemébe nézett. – Imádkozni fogok, hogy a kisöcséd jobban legyen. – ígérte.  
Malcolm pár másodpercig elmerült a gondolataiban, majd sóhajtott.  
- Köszönöm. – nyögte ki végül és felállt, hogy hazamenjen.  
- Örülök, ha segíthettem. – mosolygott rá a pap és elkísérte őt a kapuig.  
Malcolm még egyszer megköszönte és kilépett az őszi napsütésbe. Lelkiismerete nem hagyott alább és nem is érezte magát kifejezetten jobban. De örült, hogy rajtuk kívül legalább valaki más is törődik Dewey-val.

Reese leszegett fejjel és sétált az iskola felé. Amúgy se szeretett ide járni, nem igazán voltak barátai. Még negyedikes korában jóban volt egy fiúval, de az nem sokkal később elköltözött és ő ismét egyedül maradt.  
Befordult a sarkon és feltűnt előtte az iskola kékre festett kapuja, de ő egyszerűen tovább sétált. Unottan rugdosott egy útjába kerülő sörösdobozt, mígnem végül a csatornába gurult. Otthon sokszor megverte testvéreit, de igazából egyedül ők voltak azok, akik beszéltek vele, és ő nagyon szerette őket. Mikor Malcolm bekerült a stréber osztályba, mindennap dolga akadt azokkal, akik csúfolták öccsét. Mikor véletlenül Malcolm megtudta a dolgot, mosolyogva köszönte meg neki, ő persze úgy tett mintha nem értené az egészet, de valójában nagyon jól esett neki.  
Nagyon szerette Deweyt, de mint a legidősebb testvér, legalábbis otthon, ezt sose mutathatta ki. Legtöbbször ha kisöccse felidegesítette csak egyszerűen megverte.  
Mire észbe kapott már a belváros utcáit rótta. Öltönyös üzletemberek rohantak el mellette, türelmetlen sofőrök nyomkodták a dudát. miközben a zsúfolásig tömött buszokkal vesztegeltek a dugóban. De Reese süketnéma módjára kerülgette az embereket. A járda végén meglátta a pár sarokkal arrébb lévő kórház fehér épületét.  
Amikor tehették, a család valamelyik tagja mindig ott ült Dewey ágya mellett, de Reese biztos volt benne, hogy a szülei ebben a korai órában nincsenek ott. Átsétált a piroson és ezzel hirtelen fékezésre késztetve az egyik kocsit.  
- Megőrültél, fiam? – szólt rá egy öltönyös férfi a túloldalon, de Reese meg se hallotta. Úgy ment előre mintha egy hadsereg se állíthatná meg.  
Ahogy a kórház mozgásérzékelő ajtaja kinyílt, azonnal megcsapta az orrát a fertőtlenítő maró szaga. Egy lélek se volt a folyosón Dewey kórterme előtt. Reese elsomfordált az ajtóig és halkan benyitott a szobába.  
Dewey kifejezéstelen arccal feküdt, mellkasa gyengén megemelkedett minden egyes lélegzetnél.  
Reese a sarokba hajította táskáját és leroskadt az egyik székre.  
- Szia öcsi! – mondta és megsimogatta Dewey piszkosszőke haját.

- Malcolm, Malcolm! – Reese osztályfőnöke rohant a fiú felé aki éppen az egyik padon beszélgetett Stevie-vel.  
- Jó napot! - köszönt Malcolm mikor a tanár melléjük ért.  
- Nem tudod hol van a bátyád? – kérdezte a tanár komor arckifejezéssel.  
- Gondolom a suliban, miért? – vonta meg a vállát Malcolm.  
- Reese nem jelent meg az első órán. Együtt jöttetek az iskolába? – mondta vádlón.  
- Nem, ő már korábban elindult. – szólt Malcolm és szendvicsét az asztalra ejtette.  
- Fel kell hívnom a szüleiteket. – jelentette ki és sarkon fordult.  
- Várjon! – pattant fel Malcolm és az osztályfőnök után rohant. – Én is jöhetek?  
- Gyere ha szeretnél. – mondta szinte mellékesen.  
A tanári szoba jóformán üres volt. A tanárok többsége is Malcolmhoz hasonlóan inkább az udvaron levegőzött. A tanár a falon lógó telefonért nyúlt míg Malcolm pár lépés távolságból figyelte.

Lois ezen a napon délutános, ezért délelőtt beszeretett volna menni fiához a kórházba. Már éppen felvette volna a táskáját. mikor a konyhában megcsörrent a telefon.  
- Igen? – szólt bele a kagylóba, közben másik kezével a retikülében kotorászott a kulcsok után.  
- Jó napot! Elnézést a zavarásért, Reese osztályfőnöke vagyok. Azért hívom önt mert Reese a mai napon nem jelent meg az iskolában.  
- Hogy mondja? – Lois szemei azonnal összeszűkültek.  
- Reese nincs az iskolában. – ismételte meg a tanár.  
Lois vett egy mély levegőt végigsimított a tarkóján.  
- Már pedig itthon sincs. – szólt.  
- Értem asszonyom. De figyelmeztetnem kell önt, hogyha Reese még többet késik évet kell ismételnie.  
- Biztosíthatom, ha haza jön, majd megkapja a magáét. – mondta Lois nyomatékosan.  
- Értem. Viszonthallásra asszonyom. – köszönt el az osztályfőnök.  
Lois dühösen csapta le a kagylót. Elfelejtette mit akart csinálni a telefonbeszélgetés előtt, csak Reese büntetése járt az eszében. Majd hirtelen egy gondolat hasított belé.  
Mi van ha Reese-nek valami baja. Ha elveszíti a másik fiát is. Lerogyott a konyhaasztalhoz. Látta maga előtt Reeset ahogy Dewey mellett fekszik a kórteremben. Kétségbeesés szállta meg és a mérge nyomtalanul elszállt.

Malcolm a nap hátralévő részében már nem találkozott Reese tanárával, és lassacskán egészen megfeledkezett az esetről, végül is jól ismerte Reeset.  
De ahogy hazaért, apját és anyját zaklatottan találta az asztalnál.  
- Anyu, mi a baj? Van valami Deweyval? - kérdezte és hátizsákját a székre dobta.  
- A bátyád eltűnt. – válaszolt Hal a felesége helyett.  
- Tudom, a tanára engem is kikérdezett. Biztos csak lóg a suliból, szokás szerint. – vonta meg a vállát és a hűtőhöz lépett, hogy igyon valamit.  
- Nem, tudom, hogy valami történt vele. – szólalt meg végre Lois.  
Malcolm csak most vette észre, hogy hangjában nyoma sincs a szokásos haragnak.  
- Nyugalom drágám, biztosan előkerül. Nem ez az első eset. – próbálta nyugtatgatni Hal.  
- Értesítenünk kell a rendőröket. – mondta Lois és hirtelen a telefonhoz ugrott.  
- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet? Tudod, hogy viszonyul a rendőrség Reesehez. – állt Hal a felesége elé.  
- Hal, szerinted mégis mit kéne tennem?! A kicsikém bajban van! – Úgy tűnt, hogy képes lenne széttépni bárkit, aki elé áll, szeme sarkában már könnycseppek gyülekeztek.  
- Rendben. – sóhajtott Hal és félreállt.  
Malcolm szinte lábujjhegyen hátrált ki a konyhából a szobájuk felé, és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Odakint még hallotta anyja feldúlt hangját:  
- Igen, megint én vagyok. De most valami más….  
Malcolm vett egy mély levegőt és ledőlt Reese üres ágyára. Úgy érezte magát, mintha napok óta nem aludt volna. Végig nézett a magányos szobán. Mi van ha tényleg egyedül marad, és anyu félelme beigazolódik. Reese eltűnt, Dewey sose fog magához térni, Francis pedig az iskolában van. Végleg egyedül lesz.  
Oldalára fordult és lehunyta a szemét. Rengeteg házija volt holnapra, de egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Még hallotta szülei beszélgetését, majd elnyomta az álom.

Az anyja kiabálására riadt fel.  
- Reese!  
Gyorsan kinézett az ablakon, az utcán már koromsötét volt. Az ajtóhoz settenkedett és kilesett a folyosóra.  
Szülei a konyhában álltak, de a korábbi aggodalom eltűnt az arcukról. Hal idegesen támasztotta az asztallapot, Loist pedig még sosem látta ilyen dühösnek. Reese zöld kabátjában a kanapé mellett állt, a konyha lámpájának félhomályában.  
- Neked teljesen elment az eszed! – ordította Lois, ujjai görcsösen szorították a szék támláját, feje vöröslött a dühtől. – Mégis, hogy képzeled!  
Hal végigsimított kócos haján:  
- Halálra aggódtuk magunkat. – szólt közbe.  
- Azt hiszed csak úgy hiányozhatsz az iskolából. Tönkre akarod tenni a jövődet! Örülhetsz, hogy nem csaptak ki.  
Reese mintha meg se hallotta volna anyja kifakadását. Szemét végig a falra meresztette és arcizma se rándult. Lois vett egy mély levegőt és lehunyta a szemét. Már úgy tűnt befejezi de csak tovább folytatta.  
- Mondd csak, egyáltalán nem érdekel, mi lesz a jövőddel? Nem elég az, ami az öcséddel történt, még te is kezded a bajt!  
Erre Reese felkapta a fejét és vörös, karikás szemeit anyjára függesztette.  
- És mi lesz Dewey jövőjével. – mondta és már láthatóan a sírás határán volt. Ahogy ránézett bátyja arcára, azt hitte Reese mindjárt ordítozni kezd szüleikkel. De Reese faképnél hagyta apját és anyját, akiknek a torkán akadt a szó. Reese félrelökte a gyerekszoba ajtajában hallgatózó Malcolmot és egy hangos csattanással magára zárta a fürdő ajtaját.  
Lois elfordult és némán bámult ki a konyha ablakon a sötét hátsóudvarra. Hal idegesen megrángatta kék nyakkendőjét.  
- Megyek, beszélek vele. – sóhajtott.  
- Menj ki a nappaliba, fiam. – kérte Malcolmot, aki értetlenül tántorgott az ajtóban. Majd bezárkózott, és hátát a fürdő ajtajának támasztva leereszkedett a padlóra.  
- Reese? – szólt alig hallhatóan. Hal csak fia szipogását és kapkodó lélegzetét hallotta.  
- Figyelj fiam. – folytatta Hal, habár fogalma sem volt, hogy Reese hallja-e. – Ez…ez mindannyiunknak egy nehéz időszak. Anyunak, Malcolmnak, Francisnek… és nekem is.  
Pár pillanatig szünetet tartott, a fürdőben csitult a sírás, tudta, hogy a fia figyel rá.  
- Ami Deweyval történt, az egy szörnyű dolog. De az életben, nem szabad hagyni, hogy bármi tönkre tegyen téged és az életed.  
Ezt miért mondod, hisz még te magad se hiszed el. – futott át Hal agyán, de elhesegette a gondolatot.  
- Tudnod kell, hogy mi mindig itt leszünk veled. Sose hagyunk magadra. – Halnek ismét a szemébe szökött a könny. Ujjaival eltörölte a könnycseppeket és elcsukló hangon folytatta.  
- Különben is, egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy Dewey...lehet, hogy már jobban is van. Ma sajnos nem voltunk bent.  
A kilincs hirtelen lenyomódott, és Reese nyúzott arca bukkant fel az ajtórésben.  
- Én voltam bent. – szólt és megtörölte csöpögő orrát.  
Hal nem válaszolt semmit, egyszerűen magához ölelte fiát. Percekig csak ültek, miközben Reese Hal karjai között zokogott.


End file.
